


First Time for Everything

by zasomusa



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Rance Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, It's all consensual!, M/M, Mana Transfer, but also Rance is involved so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zasomusa/pseuds/zasomusa
Summary: After Rance's Saber is hit with a devastating spell that nearly drains him of all mana, Rance very reluctantly resorts to desperate measures to keep them in the grail war.
Relationships: Rance/Rick Addison
Kudos: 6





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fig_flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_flowers/gifts).



> Rick is just that kind of person you want to see get bullied. And fucked. And at the time of writing this I didn't know too much about the Rance series lore, so... yeah. Fate AU for the sake of a mana transfer.

Few things truly struck fear into Rance’s heart—the oft-described sensation of feeling one’s own face pale or spine tingle was foreign to him, and he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he felt so scared. Every moment that could’ve chilled him to the bone instead set his blood pumping and his heart ablaze. Not even the sight of his Servant falling over for the first time since his summoning failed to make his stomach drop.

But for a moment, when he saw Saber stab his vibrantly-red sword into the already-shattered ground, next to shards of his mask that broke off during the battle, he felt his grip slack on the kendo stick Sill enchanted for him before it clenched back into an impractical, white-knuckled grip. Due to the length, Saber was able to muster enough strength to stand up straight, taller than Rance, like he was supposed to be. 

“You…shut your mouth!!” Rance saw Saber’s shoulders shake as he suddenly barked back to someone Rance couldn’t hear. Saber must’ve been able to hear it using the heightened senses that came with his phenomenal existence. And yet there was the slightest shift in his boots along the dust and rubble every few seconds—it took all his effort to continue standing, much less stay upright. But there he was. Still refuting the one who reduced him to such a weakened state. 

“Insult my Master any longer, and you’ll regret it.” 

It must’ve been a Caster. If they were capable of reducing entire buildings to smoking craters like he’d seen throughout the war, then surely they were capable of even smaller feats like ensuring they were only heard by the one person they needed to talk to. But after that momentary rational thought, Rance grit his teeth and waved around his kendo stick violently at the air.

“If you have something to say, say it to my face!!” Not letting himself be shown up by his own weakened Servant, Rance whirled around and scanned their surroundings the best he could in the dim lighting. At the same time, he stepped backward until he felt Saber’s back against his own, and clenched his kendo stick even tighter. 

“Servants are here to fight for their Masters, right? But if I’m here, then just say it!! Words, spells, sneak attacks, enemy female Servants—I can withstand it all, because I’m the best Master in this war!!” As he continued to shout, Rance watched for any possible movement, or any spark of a spell. The attack that caught Saber also caught Rance off guard, but now that he was ready, he could dodge or even deflect.

“Master…” Saber began under his breath, but Rance loosened his grip on his own weapon momentarily to elbow Saber in the side, underneath his ribs. “Ghh…!?”  
“If you’re focused on talking, you can’t possibly fight well! So shut up and focus!” 

“On the contrary, so long as one is fighting on their last legs, then their best performance is guaranteed, no matter what.”

Stern, but smooth. Experienced, and undeterred. But most of all, Rance absolutely knew the voice that they heard belonged to that of a beautiful woman. Had he and Saber not been in mortal danger from an unknown assailant, or if he wasn’t completely sure that the assailant and the woman weren’t one and the same, he would’ve jumped after her immediately.

All at once, Rance’s vision was completely filled with white—even when he winced in reflex from the brightness of the sudden spell, he could still discern the blinding light from behind his closed eyes. He had scarcely opened them again, just only being able to make out a thin figure crouched down before him.

One moment he felt an absurd amount of weight slam into his side hard enough Rance knew he’d feel sore in the morning, and the next he felt weightless, felt the air whistle in his ears—he could’ve sworn he was flying before he crashed into a wall with a frustrated groan. 

“Wh-What have you done with—!!?” Saber’s voice was laced with worry and anger, but an indifferent voice answered back.

“Calm down, I’m not going to kill you yet.” As Rance recovered from the impact of his crash, he saw the female Servant walking towards him, Saber casually hefted under one of her arms like a couple of schoolbooks.

As soon as Rance saw her, he was on his feet again, feeling around for his kendo stick and rushing forward once he felt its familiar grip against his palm and fingers. “Hey! What’re you doing with my Servant!!? If you don’t answer me soon, I’ll French-kiss you!”

He was only half-serious in his threat. Rance didn’t know whether to French-kiss her regardless, she was stunning, despite her displeased expression. “Lancer, right? Are you going to help?”

The female Servant shook her head, sending her long silver hair waving about behind her. Even in the dim lighting, Rance appreciated the way her white and yellow clothes seemed to almost shine. “Not necessarily. I just want to fight Saber again, when he’s recovered from this sneak attack.” 

Rance could only grin brazenly at her presence. Whether it was a fight or a rescue or ambush, any time he could see such a beautiful woman again meant another chance he could attempt to get her in bed. The sound of Saber’s groaning, however, cut his relief short.

The red sword Saber always carried into battle slipped from his fingers, but instead of clattering to the ground, it faded away into nothingness. Saber himself made no attempt to catch it or summon it back into his hand. His head drooped over as he hung uselessly from Lancer’s arm, his blond bangs obscuring his face. Rance idly wondered—with his mask Saber was bold and boisterous, without it, insecure. What sort of face was he making before Lancer saved the both of them?

“Not good. He’ll disappear entirely if he doesn’t get help.” Lancer’s words of distress sounded less like being upset someone was dying right next to her, and more like she’d given up on a difficult set of homework. As much as he liked Lancer, he couldn’t help but scowl—his Servant deserved at least more concern that that. “My Master should be distracting Caster’s own at the moment. We have only until Caster tries to retaliate for you and Saber to retreat.”

“…Damn…” As much as Rance wanted to make Caster regret ever targeting them, one look at Saber’s sorry state told him that just wasn’t possible right now. He nodded, and Lancer helped transfer Saber onto Rance’s back. Saber’s chest heaved, but each breath against Rance’s ear was weak. “Hold it together, you sissy. Can’t win this war without you.”

“Make sure he gets healed by your mage quickly. Our fights together are most enjoyable. I’m sure he thinks so too.” Lancer’s naginata materialized in her hand, signaling she was ready to fling herself into battle just like every time Rance had seen her before, but this time, the most miniscule smile appeared on her face. She looked to Rance, then to Saber, then to Rance once more. “It’ll put everyone’s minds at ease. Once he’s better.” 

“Oh, you saying us winning’s the best outcome of the War?” Rance stood up and returned the smile with a grin, even if Lancer’s smile itself disappeared soon after.

Lancer didn’t dignify the response with her own answer, and instead took off running into the darkness. Once the last of her trailing hair disappeared, down to the last silver strand, an immediate clash of metal was heard in the distance. All at once confused and alarmed, Rance took off out of the area as fast as he could go, his heart burning up and pounding violently in his ears.

-

“I was able to heal the wounds, but only superficially, Rance.” A soft, warm light emanated from Sill’s hands as they hovered over Saber’s form lying alarmingly still on the bed in Rance’s room. Despite her own admittance, Sill continued to wave her hands over him, hoping that any amount of healing would assuage Saber’s wounds just a little bit more.  


“What does that mean? You either healed him, or you didn’t, right…?”  


Rance’s leg bounced irritably as he sat by Sill’s side, only able to watch as Sill continued her efforts. He’d just ran several miles, carrying someone even heavier than he was, but he still couldn’t keep still. When Rance first set Saber down on his bed after forcing his way past an alarmed Sill, he was almost relieved to see that Caster’s spell didn’t shed any blood. But no matter how much Sill tried, he was just as pained as before.

“I wish it were that easy, Rance…” The healing glow finally died down as Sill folded her hands upon her lap. She looked at Saber with sympathy before turning to Rance with a pained expression. “It takes mana not just for a Servant to maintain a corporeal form, but to also resist any lingering effects of enemy curses. No matter how much I try to heal him, Saber won’t pull through unless he gets more mana quick. If he reverts to spirit form now, he’s done for.”

“You’re a mage, aren’t you!? Can’t you…feed him something that has a lot of mana in it!? Cook an enemy monster, or rub dirt from a ley point onto his face!?” Rance’s hands clamped around Sill’s fluffy hair, onto her scalp, and he began shaking her violently. “You have to think of something!! Search in that cotton candy head of yours and find a way to get Saber back to one hundred percent! We’re only halfway through the Holy Grail War! No way we’re giving up now!!”

“R-Rance…!! H-Hold on…!” But Rance didn’t relent, so Sill mustered up the effort to speak when the shaking got less severe. “Th-There is one way, but…! I don’t think you’ll like it!”  


Blinking, Rance stopped and immediately released her, only for his shoulders to drop down onto her shoulders. “I don’t care about the method—Saber needs to keep going! Tell me already!!”  


“Wait…” a weak voice croaked out, followed by a slight creaking from the abused bed. Rance and Sill both turned to Saber, who slowly propped himself up on his elbows.

Rance turned to Saber with a scowl when he saw the latter’s expression—aside from his face looking considerably paler than normal, it was the same as always. As far as Rance could tell, Saber would’ve worn that uncomfortable look whether he was dying, or whether he had just missed the morning bus by only a few seconds.

While Saber was a true warrior and knight, and doubtless had a better understanding of the situation than his usual disposition would imply, the idea that he hardly reacted to his imminent death any differently than he would had he be inconvenienced by Rance at any other time bothered his Master to no end. Saber sat up on the bed, taking care not to mess up Rance’s sheets.

“There’s a reason neither of us have told you yet, even though we’ve tried to fill you in the best we could on everything else.” Saber continued, politely declining Sill’s high-pitched cries for him to try and rest and not put in more effort than he already has.

“WHAT!!?” All at once, Rance’s hands balled up into fists before slamming onto the tops of both Sill’s and Saber’s heads. “I may be the best Master this war would ever see, but even I can’t do anything if I don’t know everything there is to it! I would’ve expected something like this from Sill, but you said you’d do anything in your power to help me win, right, Saber!!?” 

“U-Uwahh…..!!” Sill instantly began rubbing her head to stop the pain, hoping a bruise wouldn’t form. 

“It’s…only natural.” Meanwhile, Saber gave no outward response to being hit, and only hung his head low, staring at the blanket draped over him while parts of it were scrunched up in his shaky grip. It was clear that being reprimanded pained him far worse than actually being hurt. Even when Sill recovered, Saber remained slumped over, ashamed.

Rance felt some small amount of satisfaction in getting his Servant to reflect on his actions. After all, he’d been with him for far less of a time than Sill, so he needed to get his act together. …At least that’s what he thought would be the case. In truth, even if he was right in the end—and since he was Rance, he always was—seeing Saber hunched over like this, even on his near-literal deathbed made something in his stomach sink. 

“S-So, what is it!!?” Trying to bury whatever it was that twisted up his gut, Rance dropped his hands on the bed and leaned in close to Saber, trying to see his expression past the blond bangs that obscured most of his face while he was drooped over. “I’ll punish you both for this later, so you better tell me now or I’ll—”

“…I…I have to take in your semen.” Saber immediately looked up upon giving his answer and, upon seeing Rance intruding into his personal space much farther than he’d hoped he would see it, pulled the covers over his head and curled into a ball. From there on, he was no more than a misshapen lump underneath a silky white blanket, squirming in a way Sill would almost call cute if it weren’t for his literal life-or-death situation. 

“…Yes, that’s it. That’s all there is.” Now his voice sounded just as muffled as he looked when Saber was out of his armor. For a moment, Rance thought this was how he might disappear—he would compress and shrink into himself until there was nothing less.

“So…you’re telling me. I have to give you some of my Imperial Juice to get you going again…??” Rance’s voice dropped to the appropriate volume one should use indoors, startling both of his companions. However, the relative quiet didn’t last long. “WHY.”

“Do you remember how there was evidence of other Servants drinking the blood of civilians?” Saber peeked his head out from under the sheets. A pair of uncertain golden eyes looked up at Rance, trying hard to avoid averting the other’s gaze in order to give his explanation properly. “That’s because there’s life energy—mana—in bodily fluids like blood or…”

“The last thing we’d want someone like Saber to do is kill those that are uninvolved…and considering your…tastes, Rance.” Sill picked up where Saber trailed off, only to pale when Rance raised his hand. 

However, instead of being hit like she expected, his hand slammed down on the bed and yanked his blanket off of Saber’s form. Saber, surprised, but not willing to defy his Master, could only watch as the blanket was tossed onto another corner of his room and he lay there in only a pair of pants and the white dress shirt he wore underneath his red trenchcoat. He was all too conscious of his position and what he wore, now that Rance was eyeing him.

“Master, are you actually considering…?” His eyes widened with realization when Rance settled one knee on the bed. A lump formed in his throat, one he had a hard time swallowing down long enough for him to croak out one more time. “I…understand if you’ve accepted this method… but I think you should know that I’m alright with—!?”

“If you’re alright with this, then what else do you need to say?” Rance’s hands reached up to twist in the fabric of Saber’s shirt.

“D-Don’t rip it, I’ll take it off myself!” The Servant yelped, immediately gripping Rance’s hand on his own—but it was then he realized how warm and clammy it seemed. As if realizing it himself, Rance took his hands off of Saber to then point to a madly blushing Sill. 

“Sill, get me some lube!!”

“Eh…!!? B-But Rance, all the stores are closed this late!” 

“Then figure something out! You’ve got magic, don’t you!?”

-

While Sill was kept busy trying to procure a serviceable substitute for lube, Saber kept trying to finish what he had started earlier. But each time he tried to speak up, Rance instead made another attempt at nearly tearing his clothes off. By the time sill came back with a small flask in hand, she’d found Rance pinning Saber—shirt unbuttoned, or more accurately, buttonless, and only underwear covering his lower half. Rance himself was almost naked, save for his own green boxers. And the only light on in the room was that of Rance’s desk lamp, but it hardly helped set a mood.

“Took you long enough—now we can get started!!” Rance snatched the flask filled with a translucent, colorless liquid from the girl’s hands and turned to Saber. Only to grimace when she didn’t immediately budge right after. “…Oi, what’re you doing, standing around there for. You actually wanna watch us??”

Had Rance been looking at Saber when he said it, he would’ve seen the color drain from Saber’s previously blushing face almost immediately. 

“Eh!? Ah…I-I’m sorry!! I’ll um… I’ll leave you two to it!!” Sill turned around to head towards the door, but spared one last look at Saber.

It was normal for Rance to practically force himself onto a girl without any hesitation, but to see him be so forward in sleeping with a man, even if it was to save Saber’s life, struck Sill as odd. When Saber’s and her eyes met, it seemed the same thought had crossed their minds, but Saber was quick to reassure her.

“…Oh, don’t worry about me, Sill.” With a simple bow of his head, and a slight give in his otherwise stiff posture, Saber did his best to seem more at ease with the whole situation.  


“If you say so, Saber—AH!!” She was interrupted by a pillow slamming right into her face.  


“Get out of here already! I’ll lock you in here with us if you don’t get going. Who knows if I might still be in the mood after I’m done here.” Even if Sill was already scrambling to get out, Rance already tucked another fluffy pillow under his arm, ready to launch it in the next few seconds. But once she had hastily vacated the room, Rance tossed it aside and turned towards Saber.

“Master, before we begin…” Saber opened his mouth to speak, but instead of letting himself get interrupted, he was quick to seize both of Rance’s hands inches before they were onto him.

“Hey! I thought we were going to have sex, what gives!?” Glaring hard at the other, he tried to force his arms forward, only to find a surprising amount of resistance from his Servant. Sure, he’d seen that Servants—even the weakest of them—could crush shatter bones with mere flicks of the wrist, but in Rance’s head, such shows of strength could never apply to the meekly Saber.

“I need you to understand something, Master...!” Saber squeezed Rance’s wrists, hoping just the slightest bit of pain would help him get his message through. But his Master only powered through the pain, scowling and gritting his teeth in an effort to move another inch forward.

“…Master…R… _Rance, please listen_!” 

A few seconds passed in silence. And then a few more. And several more after that before Saber realized Rance had finally stopped and he could let the other go. “Forgive me for raising my voice so suddenly.”

“…It’s fine. Just tell me already.” Rance was previously sitting on his heels on the bed, ready to leap up. But with a grumble, he shifted into sitting cross-legged in front of the other, one hand drumming on his knee impatiently. 

“Yes, of course.” Saber finally sat up properly and cleared his throat. Rance refused to look directly at him, only looking at him from the corner of his eye while his head turned towards the wall opposite of the bed. But Saber was still pleased he was at last able to get his attention.

“I understand that you don’t have a physical attraction to men—and I’m grateful you’d put this much effort into saving me, but…” Saber trailed off when he saw Rance’s hand stop tapping and curl into a tight fist. “If it truly makes you uncomfortable, then you don’t have to force yourself.”

“I knew it!!” He gave a toothy scowl and almost followed up by grinding his knuckles into Saber’s temples, but stayed his hand. Rance’s fist instead slammed into the bed, but the creak in the bed springs that followed was hardly intimidating. “I knew you were going to say something like this, so that’s why I wanted to get it over with!! You want to continue fighting strong enemies in the Holy Grail War, right? That’s why you’re here! Why would you want to give that up!? You’re going to disappear if we don’t do anything!”

“I understand that, and I already accepted it when I was summoned.” No matter how illogical it sounded to Rance, Saber still had to say it. He’d say it as many times as he needed to, if it meant Rance would understand. Saber took one more look at Rance, and his completely dumbfounded face—if circumstances weren’t so dire, he’d almost find it in himself to smile.  


“You’re the Master that summoned me, and I’m prepared to follow your will. To hell and back if need be. If that included disappearing because you simply couldn’t supply me with mana, then so be it.”  


Those were the terms of fighting in the Holy Grail War—to defer to someone else’s commands as a Servant. It was a small price to pay for his own participation, Saber thought. Especially when his own wish simply involved fighting stronger opponents and testing his skill against them. His time here had been cut short thanks to Caster, but it wasn’t as if he hadn’t fought bravely since he was summoned. And if he hadn’t taken Caster’s spell when he did, Rance surely would’ve died. 

The Saber-class Servant was able to fight honorably, and protect his Master. It didn’t play out as well as he would’ve liked, but he’d fulfilled what he set out to do. Everything else was up to his Master, and he needn’t do more than he thought necessary. 

Rance narrowed his eyes at him, and Saber was unable to tell what it meant—disappointment, anger, scrutiny? Hardly anything resembling acceptance or resignation, and yet Saber felt satisfaction from just this, his Master’s expression. Knowing that he stubbornly wouldn’t accept just lying down and giving up. 

“And if I order you to stay with me—stay by my side in the Holy Grail War, then you will, right?” Rance’s voice, normally loud and boisterous and more than enough to fill any room he was in, was low and expectant. “If I want to keep you here, then you’re fine with that—you just said it, yeah?”

It was such a simple request, and it would’ve been accordingly simple to give his answer. But somehow a lump formed in Saber’s throat. He ran the words over in his head again just to make sure he didn’t mishear it. He wasn’t ordered to keep fighting, or to win for Rance. He was only ordered to stay with him. It could’ve been an oversight on Rance’s part, or Saber could’ve been looking far too into it. But either way, Saber felt a weight lifting off of his shoulders as he replied.

“Yes, of course. I’ll stay. I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

At that, Rance gave a wide, toothy grin—the one Saber hadn’t seen all evening and was starting to miss. And yet…Saber realized all too belatedly that that same grin meant nothing but chaos for anyone in his vicinity. He yelped as Rance seized him by the back of his collar and pulled him down onto the bed, onto his stomach in front of him. 

Rance’s Hyper Weapon...was already halfway erect. The head was already poking up over the rim of his boxers, with the fabric straining against the shaft. Saber felt all the blood rushing into his face as he covered his eyes.

“M-Master, i-if you would give me a moment to…!!” But Saber was cut off by the bed bouncing a bit as Rance quickly yanked his boxers off, somehow with one hand while the other was still keeping Saber pinned to the bed. His Master’s excitement was both admirable and terrifying.

“Hey, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can stop worrying about you disappearing, right?” The laughter in his Rance’s voice was unmistakable, it made Saber’s stomach drop. As Rance slapped Saber’s hands away from his face, he seized the flask that Sill provided earlier and pushed into Saber’s hand. “To be honest, I’m not sure I can keep it up if I have to finger a guy, so you can take care of that too.”

“‘Too!?’ But Master…” Saber trailed off when he realized, with no small amount of distress, that orders were still orders. Not that he wasn’t glad Rance lacked any hesitation, but for whatever reason he expected a bit more…delicacy? Now that he thought about it, he was hopelessly incorrect to apply words like delicate or careful to his Master in the first place. He sighed, “Just…just give me a moment, please.”

Rance didn’t say anything, but instead sat expectantly while Saber very slowly slipped two fingers underneath the waistband of his own underwear and slipped it down bit by bit. As Saber uncapped the flask and coated his forefinger and middle finger in the lubrication, he gulped.

“Hey, you can’t expect me to wait for too long.” Rance gave an impatient buck of hips, and part of his shaft met Saber’s cheek. When Saber reeled back with another yelp, he found it hard to stifle his laughter, his somewhat forced, nervous laughter.

Saber found it hard to say anything anymore, and merely nodded resolutely despite his flushing face. Propping himself up on one elbow, he took a breath and placed his hand near the base. There was no changing that he was going to have to follow Rance’s wishes, all that was left was for Saber to try and do his best his Master. Taking a deep breath, he gave a light squeeze and worked his hand up one inch, then brought it back down. It was so uncomfortably warm in his hands, but he swallowed down his hesitation and continued.

If it was any other man that he was watching trying to get him off, Rance would’ve probably either gone limp or killed them on the spot. Saber’s face was girly enough, and he thought that would help him along, but Saber’s hands and fingers were a bit too thick to belong to any woman he’s slept with in the past. But Saber, as diligent as always, kept a firm grip on his length as he worked his hand up and down with broader strokes. He couldn’t pretend Saber was a girl, but at least his technique wasn’t bad. At first.

“—AH! H-Hey!!” Rance cried out when the grip around him abruptly tightened and he glared down at the blond Servant. “What are you even doing…!?”

To his surprise, Saber’s face was somehow even redder than before, and it wasn’t out of shame. Saber shuddered, and Rance could feel his breath grow heavy and hot with how close his face was to his dick. Something about seeing Saber writhing underneath him had Rance bite his lip, unsure of what to feel.

“F-Forgive me Master, I…a-ahh…nn…” All too belatedly, Rance remembered that he also tasked Saber with preparing himself. Never mind that he’d never cared to try it on himself before or see anyone else do it, but seeing Saber press two fingers in and out of himself, combined with the wet sounds accompanying each uncertain movement of his wrist had a spark run down Rance’s spine. 

“Wh-Whatever, just be careful with my Hyper Weapon! I can’t give you anything if you mess with it before we even get to use it.” Even considering how weakened Saber was due to a lack of mana, Rance knew he was still strong enough to leave craters or cleanly slice trucks in two. The sudden realization that his Hyper Weapon was so vulnerable to that sort of strength had him paling. 

“Hey, on second thought…” Rance waited til he knew he had Saber’s attention before continuing. Embarrassment was as foreign to Rance as fear was, but seeing Saber look up at him so sheepishly—with the same expression dozens of girls had given to him countless times before—had him look away for the slightest moment. If only he wasn’t a guy… “Try…just using your mouth.”

But instead of nodding once more and getting right to it, like Rance thought, Saber sat up slightly, even pulled his fingers out of himself with a slight shudder and looked to Rance with a face as red as his coat. “…A-Am I doing alright, Master?”

“Wh-Wha…d-don’t ask me that now!! We both want to get this over with, so why are you stalling!?” Rance raised his voice, hoping it would get Saber to hurry, but with his face almost as Red as Saber’s, he doubted it had the intended effect. Why was this happening when Saber was only just a guy!? 

“I-I know we’re just desperate, but I want you to enjoy yourself!” Realizing outbursts like that might be an inconvenience to the neighbors, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Shoulders hunched over, and gathering up a handful of the sheets into his clammy, sweaty grasp, he then added quietly, “Sex is…something you like doing, so I’d hate to ruin the experience for you, Master.”

Upon the lack of a response, verbal or physical, Saber decided to continue. He couldn’t very well keep going unless Rance asked him to. But more than that, he knew how forward and impulsive Rance always was, even if—especially when agitated. He wanted to voice what was on his mind before anything else. “If there’s…anything you like having done to you, or a position you prefer—”

As expected, Saber suddenly was seized by a frantic, twitching hand practically clawing into his scalp and forced down onto the bed once more until his face was only centimeters from Rance’s dick. Thick and somewhat longer than his own, it twitched, reflecting the owner’s want and impatience.

“There’s much better things you can be doing with your mouth than monologuing, you know.” Rance’s voice dropped to a growl as he leered down at his Servant. 

“—!!” Saber opened his mouth to speak, only for him to immediately close it so as to follow his Master’s orders. Obliging, his hand crept up to curl around the base of Rance’s cock, settling upon the patch of hair right above it. Besides using his thumb and index finger to angle it towards his face a little better—did it feel heavier?—he kept his hands from twitching or tightening, and gave a tentative lick against the head.

If Saber were a girl like he’d hoped he’d summoned at the beginning of the entire Grail War, he’d be instructing her on how to approach their first blowjob or telling her that she was doing great for a beginner—girls he slept with tended to enjoy it more when he put in the effort to compliment them. 

But Rance couldn’t really find it in him to speak out now. Not because there wasn’t anything to praise, though he really didn’t want to think about he enjoyed his Hyper Weapon in a guy’s mouth. But because Saber let out these small sounds with each small movement he made. He’d never tire of sleeping with girls, but they’d all let out noises he’d heard before and could pinpoint the reasons behind. He’d buck his hips up when they started whining a bit less, or pinch their nipples to get them to moan. 

But with Saber, each small gasp or whimper he made as he licked a different part and pressed in another finger into his ass just seemed foreign, seemed like something he wanted to hear more of. These were the same kinds of sounds he’d heard from his other partners, and yet they sounded completely new coming from someone that amazed and puzzled him like Saber did.

“Ghh…” Rance let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he felt Saber’s lips enclose around the head, felt the other’s tongue tentatively ghost over it before licking against the slit. His hand, still tangled up in Saber’s hair, tugged, prompting a gasp from Saber. “…Don’t be so slow about it. We don’t have all year…”

Inwardly, Saber chastised himself for trying to help Rance along when he didn’t know much about what he was doing. Rushing anything usually made for a sloppy job, so he refrained from trying to take him as far as he could at first, even though he felt he could take most of him if he pushed himself. Making the decision to hurry up before Rance got any angrier, he flattened his tongue to make room as his mouth slid down halfway down the shaft almost effortlessly.

“Ah—!” The sudden sensation of wetness and heat caught Rance off-guard. He was only expecting Saber to work his way down one inch at a time, but even then, Saber continued to take him in yet another inch before he pulled back, almost all the way. His hand pulled on Saber’s hair a bit more in an effort to stop him. “Hey, wait, don’t…”

The sensation receded, and a small twinge of frustration bubbled up inside before Rance caught Saber’s expression. Rance found himself lingering on all these small details—the way his lips were now slightly reddened too as they pulled back, how Saber’s eyes were clenched shut in concentration almost the whole time, and the way those same eyes opened slightly as he let go with one last broad lick on the underside of his cock. 

He just couldn’t take all of Rance into his mouth, down his throat without choking or succumbing to nausea this early on. But he couldn’t let his Master wait either. Catching his breath for a only a moment, Saber leaned in once more, this flattening his tongue against the side of the fully-erect shaft, and licking up and down in slower motions, gradually making Rance’s cock slicker and wetter.

“…hnn!” Saber sharply inhaled as he pressed the three fingers inside of himself down to the knuckle, fighting past the sting that accompanied them, with a few drops of the lubricant messily spreading across his palm or rolling down his inner thighs. At the same time, he fully pressed his lips onto Rance’s cock, trying to distract himself from the pain in his lower half. 

“You’re really getting into it, huh,” Rance thought out loud. As expected of his Servant. He was almost as dedicated as Sill was, without being as noisy. Ah…that’s right, he told Saber to try and be quiet too, didn’t he? 

Letting his mind wander a bit more, his grip on Saber’s scalp slacked while he nudged his hips forward, trying to deepen the sensation. The other’s tongue was nice, he had to admit. Saber didn’t quite get the spots that he liked or understood that the veins were good areas to pay attention to, but there was no denying the heat building up in his gut as he felt Saber lick from the base all the way to the tip languidly, indulgingly.

“Hmm…You’re not terrible at this, I’ll give you that…” It wasn’t as if Rance wanted to pay a guy like Saber a compliment, of course not. But like he expected, he felt Saber hum in acknowledgement, the small vibrations traveling all along his length made for an interesting stimulation. 

Saber’s expression softened as he pulled his mouth away and gave one good look to Rance’s cock. It was almost shining with how much he licked at it. Slowly pulling his fingers out, he took a deep breath, only to shudder when the lube dripped down to stain the underwear that clung to his thighs. He should take those off if he was ready, but…

“Well…I guess you have to lean back and…eh??” Trailing off as he saw Saber’s face nearing his dick again. But instead of any anger or resignation, something about the way Saber stared at it in indecision made the corners of Rance’s mouth curl up into a wicked-looking smile.

Saber did say that he should just enjoy himself, right? 

“Heh…open wide…!!” Holding the back of Saber’s head, Rance bucked his hips forward, pressing his Hyper Weapon against Saber’s lips until they opened up with minimal resistance.

“H-Hmm…!!” Saber clenched his eyes shut as Rance pushed into his mouth insistently, made much easier with all the work Saber put in before. Rance’s cock practically slid right down into his throat, with Saber’s nose pressed up against the patch of hair at his groin. 

“Your mouth is nice and warm, Saber!! Almost can’t tell the difference between yours and a girl’s!!” Tangling his fingers into Saber’s hair to keep him in place, Rance pulled his hips back, relishing the way Saber’s lips gave way and how his tongue dragged, before thrusting into Saber’s mouth. 

Just like before, Saber felt a pang of nausea hit when he felt the head barely pass into his throat. It was so deep, he thought he might gag. It filled his mouth, he was practically inhaling it. It almost hurt to keep it in his mouth and keeping his jaw so open. But from the snickers and small fits of laughter that Rance let out since he started…he knew Rance was enjoying it. He didn’t want to ruin it for him. He fought against swallowed down his nausea, making the muscles of his throat contract against Rance while he thrusted.

“Ohh, that felt good. Try it again!” Rance kept pulling himself in and out of Saber’s mouth, his grin getting wider as he felt Saber swallow. The constriction and wetness and heat were getting better and better each time. It wasn’t until he felt a certain tingle at the base of his spine that began circling to his groin that he realized just how quickly his orgasm was building.

The only time it waned was when he saw a tear roll down Saber’s cheek as he swallowed Rance down all the way. Well, he’d only have to put up with it a little bit longer, if he was so close, Rance thought. But against his impulses, his thrusts scaled back in intensity, and he only prodded his cock halfway or so into Saber’s mouth with shallow bucks of his hips. Now that he wasn’t completely caught up in just fucking Saber’s throat, he could see how much effort it took Saber to just breathe. 

Saber’s chest heaved with each breath, it almost stung to breathe through his mouth again. But Saber was prepared for each time Rance pushed his hips forward, making sure not to scrape his teeth against the sensitive skin as Rance haphazardly bucked into his open, waiting mouth. He idly realized that each time he licked against the tip now, he tasted something odd—it must’ve been his Master’s precum.

“I’m almost there, Saber!” Rance huffed, his hand still keeping Saber where he was while his other hand gripped his base, helping himself along over that edge and keeping his cock on Saber’s tongue as he kept up his thrusting. “You better swallow it all, if I’m going to all this trouble for you…!” 

Saber shuddered when he felt Rance’s cock twitch. With Rance’s orgasm imminent, Saber found himself wondering how much better the cum was compared to what was filling his mouth at the moment. At the same time, his blood momentarily chilled—why was he thinking about such a thing? This was only a means to an end, but he recognized the twinge of impatience sitting in his chest. He used to only get this feeling in the heat of battle, awaiting the next opponent and wondering if they would put up a proper challenge. Surely this wasn’t normal… 

But the moment he felt that first spurt against his tongue, his mind blanked. He only focused on wrapping his lips around the head, feeling each miniscule movement of his cock against his tongue as his mouth was filled with something salty, and somewhat thick. His Master’s taste…he wanted just a bit more…

“S-Saber…ahh…you…” There was always that thrill of finally releasing that Rance could never tire of, but it was made even more intense, with Saber actively sucking his cock throughout. He practically melted when Saber went down halfway, he could almost feel the pulses of Saber’s throat when he dutifully swallowed each spurt. 

Rance was still erect when he pulled away—the times he could actually be satisfied with just one orgasm in one session could be counted on one hand—but he still needed to catch his breath when he pulled out of Saber’s mouth. 

“Heh, not bad for your first blowjob. Still could use some work though…” Rance ran his mouth a bit, hoping it would draw attention away from how he stared at Saber’s flushing face. It made the pearly color of his cum dripping out of Saber’s mouth stand out all the more. He opened his mouth to say something else, only to close it when Saber thoughtfully licked at his lips and swallowed down whatever was left.

“Saber, are you gay?” Was this all a trap? Was Saber after his Imperial Juice this entire time and Rance’s lack of experience in playing the long game came back to bite him? 

“Eh…ah…” Saber blinked, slightly dazed as he sat up. His voice seemed a bit hoarse. Then, as if he woke up from a daydream, he raised his hands in front of him defensively. “I-I’m not, I…I don’t know what’s come over me. I mean, not that this isn’t. Um. Satisfying, but…”

Wait. Something felt a bit off. Something Rance could feel as soon as Saber “woke up.” Was he under some sort of spell beyond what Caster put on him? But Saber’s behavior changed only after they started. He doubted his Servant was secretly some sort of sex-addict, and it definitely took more than just a single blowjob to turn someone out. Then…it had to be…

Without thinking twice, Rance grabbed Saber’s hand, the one that was coated in the lubricant Sill got them. Ignoring how wet it felt, he concentrated—he was no real magus like Sill was, but he could still sense things on the surface if he tried. And currently, there was a slightly different concentration of mana in Saber’s hand than the rest of him. “Oh, so I was right.”

“R-Right about what?” Resisting the urge to pull away, Saber waited patiently until Rance let his hand go. His hand felt oddly, but not uncomfortably warm wherever Rance had touched it.  


“Sill did something to the lube so that you’d be more turned on.” Rance picked up the previously discarded flask and glared at it. He had to actively fight the urge to toss it out his bedroom window. “Gahh!! Does she think I can’t turn you on by myself!?”  


“M-Master, I…” More than anything, he didn’t want this experience to be full of frustration or impulsiveness. He didn’t know what he wanted out of sleeping with his Master, but almost anything was better than keeping him angry. Grabbing his hand that still had the flask in it, Saber looked at Rance with pleading eyes. 

He gave a sigh of relief when he felt Rance’s grip loosen underneath his own. “I’m sure Sill didn’t mean anything bad by it. Is it alright if we just…kept going?”

Once he felt Rance was calm enough, Saber carefully took what was left of his shirt off of his back. Hopefully he’d be able to find and sew the buttons back on later.

Rance took one long look at Saber as his Servant busied himself. He always joked to himself that Saber acted like a puppy outside of battle, but now it couldn’t be any more fitting. Something about Saber’s hand on top of his own had him relax just the slightest bit…but if he indulged himself in that feeling, he might just lose the mood and not want to fuck anymore. So Rance’s answer to Saber’s request was to push him down onto the bed with an irritated-sounding grunt.

“…” Putting up no resistance, Saber fell back upon the soft covers and pillows. How many girls had he slept with in this bed, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Take off your underwear, already. I’m gonna put it in, right?” Leaning over his Servant, Rance finally realized just how toned Saber was. Sure he was tall, and had enough power to cleave electric poles and most vehicles in half, but he just thought that was all on account of being a supernatural entity.

Saber must’ve trained nearly every day in his old life, but he wondered what he did to get as built as he did. The chest that he could see bits off while Saber was clad in his red trenchcoat was now almost fully uncovered, and seemed a fair bit more toned than he initially thought. His eyes drifted down to his solidly defined abs, dotted with sweat, culminating in how he watched Saber shift his underwear to expose the light patch of blond hair underneath, followed by his length.

It practically sprung out, causing Saber’s face to flush even more. Ignoring Saber’s embarrassed mumbles of “I-I didn’t realize I’d gotten erect like this…” he saw that Saber’s dick seemed average for someone as tall as him, but maybe just a bit longer. It twitched as Saber consciously lifted his hips and legs to take off his underwear completely, as if complaining that it hadn’t been touched all evening.

Saber closed his eyes and sank back into the bed, the thought of Rance looking on at him with shame filling him with dread. But thanks to Sill’s magecraft, it did nothing to deter his arousal—if anything, exposing himself now somehow sent a spark running along his spine, and into his lower half. 

“M-Master…you can…” He couldn’t finish his own sentence, and only spread his thighs. If he didn’t look, the pain might not last as long, right? Like ripping off a band-aid, he repeated to himself as he waited, only to hear another irritated groan.

“Oi, Saber, stop rushing and listen to me for a sec.” Rance unceremoniously grabbed Saber’s dick and his attention, and ignored another of Saber’s panicked yelps. Feeling up a cock that wasn’t his own was an experience he hoped he wouldn’t have, but here they both were. Waiting until Saber looked up at him sheepishly, he sighed.

This would have gone so much smoother had Saber been a girl, he lamented once more. It would’ve been easier to ask for Saber’s name from the beginning, and would’ve been easier to ask him to stop acting like a kicked puppy all the time or to ask him to spread his legs for him a bit. He didn’t want to bother with any of these things with Saber from the very start, and had Saber been a girl it would’ve been easier to just get up and walk off if he wasn’t in the mood anymore. 

But he was most certainly still erect and in need of release, and in front of a guy at that. Saber swallowed his Imperial Juice so now they could’ve been completely done with it. He could run out of the room screaming bloody murder about having another man suck his dick and Saber would put up with it, as always. Saber would do anything he asked.

Saber would be okay with anything Rance did, and he hated how guilty it made him feel more than anything. He wouldn’t have felt as bad _if only Saber was a girl_.

“Before we actually fuck, I’ve got something I want you to do.” If he just let these requests sit, they’d be bothering him for the rest of the Holy Grail War. Maybe even beyond that, if things didn’t go as planned. He crossed his arms and scowled in an effort to look authoritative.

As he sat up a bit on his elbows, Saber tilted his head to the side. He was still somewhat out of it, Rance saw, as the other’s chest rose and fell with each breath. Saber’s body must’ve been impatient, but it could wait longer still. “Of course, Master.”

“Alright, you better listen closely—my request is…” Rance began, jabbing his finger into Saber’s bare chest, only to trail off.

A moment of silence passed as Rance gathered himself. Saber didn’t dare move or say anything further to disrupt him. If it wasn’t for the fact that one was naked and the other only had a ruined button-up shirt to clothe him, it would’ve looked like an intense staring contest to a complete outsider. Rance grit his teeth the longer he stared at Saber, causing the other to tense and shrink back. 

“Mas—”

Rance wouldn’t let Saber protest or question it. “From now on, you can call me whatever you like.”

Saber’s jaw dropped as he sat up straight. To Rance, it seemed like such a simple request substantially cleared his head from the fog of arousal Sill’s magecraft put him under. “Eh…wh…but…” Cleared his head, but didn’t untie his tongue, he observed.

“I don’t mean that you get to call me things like ‘you punk’ or ‘you decadent buffoon,’ like some of the girls I’ve slept with, but…if you feel like calling me by my name, then I’ll allow it.”  


Rance poked his finger at Saber’s muscular chest repeatedly to make his point, but when he was done, he crossed his arms with a grumpy expression. “Well, it’s you, so if you still feel like calling me ‘Master,’ then that’s fine I guess. …But if my awesome name comes to your mind, then feel free to shout it to your heart’s content!!”  


Of all the requests his Master had made of him, this one was by far the most surprising. If it had been any other Master or at any other time, it wouldn’t have mattered to him much at all. But here and now, it flattered and elated Saber more than anything else.

His Master…Rance was truly one of a kind. 

“Alright, but in return, I have something to ask of you, Master.” Saber chuckled when Rance gave an indignant stare at the title he’d been called all this time. But he backed up when Rance leaned in with his arms outstretched, as if he was going to be forced down onto the bed yet again. 

“What now?” Rance huffed, dropping all his weight back onto the bed, making the both of them bounce a bit. “I poured out my heart and now you’re just going to keep me waiting! How long until I get to fuck you!?”

Saber waved his hand dismissively. “Not long at all. It’s just…If I’m going to be calling you by your name, then… I’d like to let you know, too…”

Rance’s eyes widened as he look to Saber with an incredulous expression.

“My name…” He began, lowering himself back down onto the bed. He looked to the side, somewhat embarrassed to be divulging it to the other so relatively late, when he didn’t think he’d ever need to. “My name is Rick Addison.”

He thought he would simply stay Rance’s Servant and nothing more. But now, revealing his name felt intimate, and being in bed didn’t help. Would he call his name in the middle of it? Knowing someone like Rance would he even remember it past tonight? Either way, such thoughts had Rick hiding his face behind a raised forearm until he heard Rance’s voice again.

“Rick,” Rance repeated, before a snicker bubbled up from his chest. He just couldn’t make heads or tails of the atmosphere at the moment, but before it got too tense or serious—he’d reserve something like that for another girl that had fallen for him—he laughed relentlessly as he picked up the flask from before and uncapped it. “…It’s like it was lifted from some sort of action film or something!! It almost doesn’t suit you!”

“…” Rick almost felt disappointed for expecting something more, but before he could dwell on it, his thighs were spread apart rather forcefully, and Rance leaned in so that he loomed over Rick. That, combined with the dim lighting of the room, kept Saber from reading Rance’s expression effectively. “M-Master…”

“Doesn’t matter, though! Either way, I’m the only one who gets to say your name!” And even if it was only something as seemingly inconsequential as a name, knowing that being the only one to say it, that the right to say it belonged only to him gave him at least some small amount of satisfaction. Having coated his Hyper Weapon in the lube Sill provided, he pressed the head against Rick’s entrance. “After all that waiting you made me do, you better be ready now, _Rick_.”

When Rance pushed in halfway through in one forceful thrust, Rick’s cry caught in his throat and he could only claw at the sheets as the pain of being practically impaled had him nearly scrambling back away from Rance’s hips. The lube and the preparation helped considerably, but there was almost nothing but heat and sharp pain from being filled so suddenly. 

“A-AH…!!” Each small motion of Rance pressing and pushing against him wrung out another strangled cry or whimper from Rick. There wasn’t even any ghost of an attempt to pull back after the first thrust alone caused such a violent response. Rance merely smirked and gripped Rick’s hips tightly to keep him from moving back any further, sinking in inch by agonizing inch.

“You’re my Servant aren’t you?! Something like my Hyper Weapon…can’t possibly hurt that much!!”

Rance gripped Rick’s hips harder as he pushed in even deeper, only another inch or so from being fully sheathed, but it seemed Rick still wasn’t getting used to the feeling. The sheets were bunched up in Rick’s hands as his hips, unable to move any farther away, lifted off of the bed. Rance could feel Saber’s muscular thighs tense as he did so. The tight heat around his cock felt amazing, but seeing Rick writhing in front of him had guilt eating away at his arousal. But it was a good thing he had something to fall back on. 

“I didn’t want to try this, but just this once, I’ll make an exception.” Grabbing the lube again, Rance stilled his hips long enough to drip more of the flask’s contents onto Rick’s own neglected erection. 

“A-Ahh…!” Rick gasped, unable to say anything more without crying out. He looked downward, and held his breath as Rance’s palm just barely ghosted over his now-slick shaft. His entire lower half was burning and there was just no reprieve, but he just couldn’t wait. 

He wanted so much more, he thought before his mind went blank. Rance only gave one good jerk to his cock and already his hips tried to go up to follow and make it last longer. Rick was still aware of what was happening to him, but the thought got further and further from his mind and was replaced by that unmistakable longing as he squirmed.

“Just calm down, and this’ll go smoother. Otherwise I might strangle your dick…” Rance sighed. If it was for Saber—Rick, he corrected himself in his head—he could deal with the slimy feeling all over his hand as he moved it up and down, back and forth. 

“I-I’m sorry…I…” Placing a hand over his mouth, Rick stopped himself from moaning and willed his body to stop squirming. But even when he wasn’t letting himself indulge in these foreign sensations, he was completely overwhelmed just by the wet sounds coming from Rance erratically pumping his dick or the sound of some lube slipping out as Rance forced himself in deeper and deeper—

“H-HMPPH…!!” Rick bit down on his knuckle, trying to keep from outright screaming when something inside him was pressed and the pleasure didn’t so much swell in the pit of his gut so much as hit his entire body like a truck. 

He could’ve heard Rance laugh, but he couldn’t tell when that spot was hit again, and suddenly his entire field of vision went blank. An indescribable feeling raced up and down his spine, paralyzing him and there wasn’t the bed or the pillows or covers anymore—just the white-hot sensation of Rance inside him and enveloping him and wetness and heat and pleasure, wonderful pleasure.

Rick sank back against the pillows, suddenly feeling exhausted. As if he were a rope that were pulled taught, almost to snapping point, and then suddenly let go. Bit by bit, his body relaxed and he could feel the sweat-drenched covers underneath him and the sting in his hand from biting down hard enough to draw blood, and—most surprisingly—the erection still inside him, still hard, and his Master’s hand around Rick’s own cock.

“You don’t jack off much, do you?” Was Rance’s curt response. He pulled his hand away, grimacing at how messy strings of cum and lube stuck to it.

“…A-Ah…?” Taking his hand off his face, Rick was finally able to see his handiwork—both his and Rance’s abdomens were covered in pearly trails and splatters. It was thick too, he could see it drop agonizingly slowly from Rance’s hand as he raised it. “I…I never really…indulged in sex often…so I suppose…”

But he supposed…if it were like this…then perhaps trying it every once in a while wouldn’t be a bad thing. Before Rick could dwell on how much of that thought was the aphrodisiac clouding his judgement, Rance’s sigh caught his attention.

“As if I expected any other answer…” Rolling his eyes, Rance pulled out, hissing at how suddenly neglected his Hyper Weapon felt now that he wasn’t inside Rick anymore. Neglected and still in need of another orgasm. Or three. Or maybe more after that if he wasn’t turned off by the whole ordeal.

Moreover though, the sight of Rick on his back, his skin flushed, with his muscular chest slowly rising and falling as he came down from the high of his orgasm had Rance’s Hyper Weapon twitching. Sweat and the remains of Rick’s cum on his inner thighs rolled down his spread legs, as well as his surprisingly still-erect dick. 

Rance grinned ear to ear. Good. Seemed like they both wanted more.

Although, the bite on Rick’s hand had him worried. 

“Hey, if you’re going to try and be quiet, then just turn over...” But rather than wait for Rick to overcome his drowsiness and move, Rance gripped Rick’s shoulders—damp and clammy with sweat—and forced him into the position they needed. He was practically limp in Rance’s arms, almost like an absurdly heaby ragdoll, without much energy to pose any resistance as he collapsed onto his stomach. 

“O-Oh…” Rick groaned as his erection rubbed against the covers. He could feel lube rolling down his shaft, and past the glans and off of the tip where it started to soak into the covers. He was all too grateful now that he was facing away—Rance couldn’t see any shameless expressions he might make and he wouldn’t have to worry about making eye contact and shying away like usual. With his gut still stirring up with desire, and the base of his spine tingling…he almost hated how much he wanted it, wanted the pleasure and ecstasy, wanted Rance. This was too unbecoming of a knight…

“Hey…” The Master’s voice was low and daunting as he placed his hands on Rick’s hips and squeezed. The Servant underneath stilled as his fingers sunk into the muscle that had built up in the area, and Rance could feel how tense he was. He snickered. “This is my first time with a guy, so I don’t know how well I’m doing~ You seem so tired…maybe I should stop~?”

Even with Rick’s back turned, Rance could see how much the very notion offset him. He could see Rick’s shoulder blades raise slightly, and the covers were scrunched up in his hands just a bit. The muscles on his back gave a shudder, but nothing more. So he didn’t want to show how badly he needed it…

“But maybe if you asked for it, I guess I’d have to give it another go…After all, you’re the one that needs it more than I do, right?” Lowering himself down onto his elbows, he leaned over the still-silent Rick. If he loosened his posture just a bit, his chest would meet Rick’s toned back—but even from the mere inches of distance, he could feel how much heat was radiating off of him. 

Then, he lowered his hips, letting his lubed-up shaft rub in-between Rick’s cheeks. He barked out a laugh when Rick’s thighs shifted in response.

“…R-Rance…” Clenching his eyes shut, Rick exhaled slowly against the pillow. “…C-Can you…please…”

“Please…what?” Rance repeated. His Servant, his Rick, was so deferential it was all too easy to tease him, and now was no different. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me anything…”

Rance sneaked his hand underneath Rick’s hips, feeling another grin tug at his lips when Rick slowly lifted his lower half to accommodate him. With Rick’s ass in the air like this, Rance began ghosting his fingers over Rick’s balls, but he had no intention of actually touching it again. “Maybe, you want me to jerk you off? Don’t know if I’d be able to keep it up for long before I get grossed out…”

“N-No…! I-I mean…ugghh…” Rick buried his face in the pillow in front of him, but there was no hiding the groan when Rance began to grind his cock against his entrance. So close, so, _so_ close…

Rick tried bucking his hips back into Rance’s length, but it didn’t provide the contact he needed. He didn’t mind that Rance laughed at him all the while. He just didn’t want to say it. To beg. But when Rance slid his entire length against him, and he felt up what could’ve been inside him, Rick turned around as much as he could in his position, an anxious expression on his face.

When Rance looked at him, Rick’s eyes watered slightly—was he about to cry? There was something about that look that made Rance want to hit him with one of his pillows—he didn’t quite want to hurt him or spoil him…it was confusing as hell. 

“Rance…please…” Rick’s voice wavered, on the verge of whimpering. When his blond bangs didn’t stick to his damp forehead, they obscured part of his face. Rance found it annoying just how much he wanted to brush them away and look at the desire in his eyes more closely. He had to repeat it to himself that it was just Sill’s magecraft putting these thoughts in his head. 

“I…I want it inside me…so please…” Rick immediately looked away in shame as his face turned a brighter shade of red. He clutched at the covers, already on the verge of tearing. “I-I can’t…”

Rick couldn’t wait. It was so embarrassing to say such things, but even then he couldn’t deny a spark of arousal stirring up in his gut from mere words. Confused, ashamed, and being absurdly turned on made for the oddest combination Rick had ever felt, but as if to stop him from contemplating any further, he felt the thick head of Rance’s cock against his hole.

“Hhnn…a-ahhh….!!” Rick let out a deep moan when he was stretched open by that piercing heat.

Rance licked his lips when one final rock of his hips brought his length all the way inside of Rick, inside of that tight warmth he didn’t think he’d get enough of. He grunted when he felt Rick clench up around him. He spent a moment, just listening to Rick breathe when they were connected like this… voice cracking with each shallow inhale even when he wasn’t moving. 

Grasping Rick’s hips, Rance pulled out slowly, almost all the way. He relished hearing Rick sharply inhale, which gave way to a whine when only the head was still inside. Then, with one abrupt, sharp buck of his hips, he was all the way back inside.

“Ghh…!!” Rance watched as Rick’s back tensed. He must’ve hit that good spot inside him again. 

“You were so quiet before…what happened, Rick?” Rance punctuated his Servant’s name with another forceful thrust, and he could only laugh when Rick gasped and clenched up against him again.

Rick just couldn’t speak. He could only moan and whine when Rance began to pump his hips faster, and faster, and _faster_. He could feel the heat in Rance’s length, gliding in and out of him, pressing in against his sensitive walls, setting each and every nerve in his body on fire. 

“R-Rance…R-Raaa….” Rick’s mouth hung open as he trailed off. He could feel the copious amounts of lube dripping down his tensed legs, each time Rance pulled back, just a little bit more seeped out. Each thrust gave a another wet squelch that had heat curling up in the pit of his stomach. It was so shameful, he knew, but it fed into his arousal.

Rick held his breath when Rance leaned in, and Rance’s voice, hot and heavy, whispered into his ear. “I haven’t even touched your cock since I started fucking you again. But you’re already so hard…”

“…I-I…” As if to confirm it, Rick felt Rance’s hand close around the base and gave an agonizingly slow motion up his entire length. He felt Rance’s palm travel up each inch, culminating in a languid squeeze around the still-wet head. “That…that feels...”

“Hmm?” This time, Rance pumped his hips slowly and leisurely, ignoring how Rick bucked his hips forward into Rance’s hand. He felt Rick’s hips twitch erratically. It was cute how confused Rick was between grinding back on Rance’s cock or pushing forward into Rance’s grasp. 

“It feels…so good…Rance…” Rick’s voice lilted as it went to being as light as it usually was. Rick himself wasn’t aware of it, he just felt like if he didn’t let his voice out, he’d burst. His throat felt uncomfortably dry, and his skin burned wherever Rance’s hands wandered. But he couldn’t deny how good it all felt in the least.

“Ah, that so? Well…!!” Grabbing Rick’s hand, he brought it back down against his length. Rick was so shy, and so meek all the time. Seeing him unravel like this was nothing short of delightful. “You can take care of that yourself. You can do that much for yourself, right?”

Rick was quick to follow his Master’s instructions. And before long, Rance was drilling his cock into Rick relentlessly while Rick pumped his own cock, the both of them eager to further each maddening sensation. The room filled with the wet noises of their fucking, the bed creaking with each thrust, and their voices that no longer held anything back.

Their bodies moved against each other in an all too fervent, but ceaseless rhythm. As Rance sunk his full weight into Rick, and let his cock press all the way to rub into his prostate, he grinned as he felt each shudder reverberate through the other’s body. 

Rick pressed back frantically, trying to further each sensation. A slight burn tingled in his forearm as he jerked his hand back and forth on his dick, coaxing himself to the edge just one more time, even if it almost pained him to try again so soon. At some point, Rick actually did tear through the sheets with his other hand, but Rance couldn’t care less at the time. It just meant Rick was enjoying it all the more. 

Rick, Rick… The name he’d previously laughed at was now the one he grunted out as he was nearing orgasm. As he’d leaned in, he could hear Rick enjoying himself, with his deep voice crying out for him. And Rick could hear the smile in Rance’s voice each time he heard his own name. 

“I’m gonna cum soon, Rick…I’m going to fill you up…!!” Rance’s frantic thrusts turned into slow, deep rocks of his hips, turning each burst of heat in Rick’s stomach into lingering waves. It left Rick to revel in each messy push and pull against each other. 

“Please…please, please…!! R-Rance…!” Rick arched his back, each thrust right into that one pleasurable spot sending jolts through his body. His first orgasm already left him exhausted, and now his second was on the verge of nearly driving him mad. But he didn’t care…!

He squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear rolling down his reddened cheek as he raised his voice one last time, his features twisting up in ecstasy. “F-Fuck me… _Rance_ …!!”

Of all things, Rance thought. Why did hearing his name come from Rick be the last thing that he needed to come? No matter how much he wanted to argue against it, he couldn’t stop himself from clawing into Rick’s hips and pulling his body flush against his own and burying his cock inside the other, spilling deep inside him. He inwardly swore.

Every single part of Rick was so much more sensitive as he came, as if his body turned into one single raw nerve that was overexposed. Finally being pushed over the edge, he buried his face into the pillow in front of as he felt his own cum messily dripping onto the sheets underneath. Rick could even feel Rance’s release, felt his cock twitch throb against his walls, holding his breath as he felt something impossibly hot and thick fill him. It came in a few erratic spurts, making Rick shudder each time, before it came to a stop. 

Rick collapsed onto the bed, and Rance fell on top of him right after. All that was left was exhaustion, and uncomfortable mugginess, but an undeniable satisfaction. 

After a few moments of nothing but their tired breaths filling the room, Rance pulled out silently, and Rick groaned as he felt each inch pull away before finally he felt the thick head exit, leaving a few drops of cum and lube to cling messily spill out. He felt sadly empty. And now that the arousal didn’t cloud any other sensation, he could feel how off-puttingly drenched the sheets were. Rance couldn’t possibly sleep well like this…they had to change the sheets.

“R-Rance—AH!”

All Rick received in return was a swift kick that sent him hurtling to the floor. 

“I need you out of this room. Now…” From his spot on the floor, Rick saw Rance stumble out of bed—clearly out of sorts somehow, despite how used to sex he was. He made no attempt to clothe himself before he swung the door open. He spared one last blank look at his Servant before trudging right out in the direction of the kitchen.

“I’m going to go drink…I need to forget what happened…” The Master groaned until he was out of earshot.

“…But Rance, your bed…” 

Rick’s words fell on deaf ears. 

Sighing, Rick picked himself and his clothes off of the floor and was out of the room immediately, as per Rance’s request. He stayed out of Rance’s line of sight until he saw his Master retreat back into the room with two six-packs of beers pilfered from the refrigerator. 

Oh well. He was used to sleeping on the couch anyway, he reminded himself, trying to shoo away the sinking feeling in his chest.

Throughout the night, Rance tossed around in his bed noisily, taking full advantage of the space without anyone there with him. 

-

A weight pressed down on him. On his head, and on his chest. Seemingly everywhere. Each time he tried to move, it made him feel nauseous. Wait…that always happened when he drank all night. But why would he be drinking? He usually drank when he felt victorious about something or…he tried to forget. 

Forget what? What in Rance’s triumphant life would he ever want to forget? His was an eon of accomplishment, and of conquest. He’d never regret anything… but…something he wanted to forget…

Forget…Erase…disappear… Rance’s mind wandered, and related words came swarming into his head. Not good. He didn’t want to think about anything when he felt this off. He just wanted to sink into the pillows and make it all go away and leave it for tomorrow’s him to deal with. 

Go away…? Someone was supposed to go away, and leave him alone. But that sounded wrong too. Wrong, but…not incorrect? 

“…Agghhh…” Try as he might to go back to sleep, his mind continued to lead him back to consciousness rather than to slumber. After his eyes fluttered open the first time, it was all over. Sunlight filtered into his room from the unobscured window, when his drapes should’ve been drawn. He’d have to hit Sill for that later…

Rance turned over to face the wall and pulled up his blanket. A blanket…that was surprisingly heavy. And didn’t cover as much as he’d like. But he curled up underneath it. Something about it made him feel so much warmer. There was a scent he couldn’t quite recognize, but that was fine. Relaxing and sinking into his bed a bit more, Rance tucked his arm into the sleeve and let his mind clear. 

“Sleeve…” Rance mumbled to himself.

“S-Sleeve…?” Rance repeated.

“…SLEEVE!? WHY WOULD A BLANKET HAVE A SLEEVE!!?” Bolting up from his bed, Rance’s eyes widened as he seized his “blanket”—a dark red jacket with dark leather lining. Worn out a bit, but sturdy. It was Saber’s.

“Saber…?” Even that didn’t sound right to him.

Then again, nothing did when one was nursing a hangover.

The last spells of drowsiness gave way to an agonizing, throbbing headache that finally got Rance to drag himself out of bed and put on clean pair of boxers. He could always shower later. Wiping away the drool that accumulated on his face as he slept, he picked up one of his undershirts off of the floor and threw it over his head. After struggling with the head and arm holes for longer than he’d like to admit, he finally turned the doorknob and let the door swing open. 

Everything felt heavy again. He wanted to go back to the bed. Back to… 

Rance looked at the jacket he so carelessly tossed onto the floor alongside a dozen empty cans of beer after waking up.

“Saber should really keep an eye on his junk…” Rance grumbled as he yanked it off of the floor and tucked it under his arm, ready to chuck it as soon as he saw a single strand of blond hair. With that in mind, Rance fought through the way the room swayed and finally stepped outside of his room, kicking away another can just to make himself feel better. 

Thinking back to the ambush of last night, Rance remembered how his Servant’s bright red sword disappeared—a glimpse of what would’ve happened had he and Sill not done anything. If his jacket were still here, then surely that meant they’d avoided the worst. In spite of this revelation, the image of a blond, meek idiot disappearing piece by piece, fading away into nothingness couldn’t leave his head. 

And he was okay with that, Rance recalled. Just thinking about the other’s simple resignation made the corners of Rance’s lips curl stiffly downward. That idiot, he repeated. Rance absolutely needed to see him. So he could give him a piece of his mind…!

“Good morning, Rance!!” a jarringly cheery voice called from the kitchen. At least Sill wasn’t loud enough it made his head hurt. Yawning however, did. Rance doubled over and clutched at his head until he made it to the living room couch. If he came any closer, the din of whatever cooking was going on would exacerbate the throbbing in his skull.

“Sill…” he groaned, running a hand through his hair. It was too much trouble to shout this early in the morning. “Hangover magic. Now…”

“Right away, Rance…!” As expected, her puffy pink hair popped out of the kitchen with a freshly-made cup of coffee. Just the same as every other morning after he drunk himself silly, she’d prepared it with something that made the pain in his head disappear without a trace the moment it slipped down his throat.

“Rance?” She tilted her head at him when he set the now-empty cup down, only for his expression to twist up into something worse than what she first saw. “Did I…Did I mess up?” 

Rance ignored her and frowned in the direction of the kitchen—the kitchen that was still noisy even after Sill had left it. 

“Oh!” Sill suddenly clapped her hands in realization, as if she were some sort of spring-loaded toy. She fully expected a solid hit to the top of her head, not receiving one left her surprised. “Saber was feeling much better after last night, so he offered to help me make breakfast. It should be done soon…” 

Sill took a step back just in case, but not far enough that she couldn’t try and read Rance’s expression to figure out what was on his mind. It was Rance’s first time sleeping with another man—it was hard to gauge his reaction if nothing like it had happened before. While she was glad Saber was able to stay with them, Rance’s uncommon silence and moodiness almost made her think it was a bad thing.

“Sill.” Rance leered at her, his sharp teeth exposed in a none-too-friendly scowl.

“Yes, Rance?” Sill bowed her head. She knew it was her place to listen, but if doing so helped his current outlook, then she was ready to help.

“There’s a mess in my room, go clean it up, will ya?” Gesturing behind him to the door he left open, he stood up to his full height as if to give himself a more authoritative air and stature. “Can’t start the day right knowing anything of mine isn’t where it should be! Go on!”

“Ah, yes!!” Sill scurried off, careful to watch her feet in case Rance decided to trip her. It didn’t help when Rance tugged on one of her curls as she passed in front of him and only let go when she reached his arm’s length. But after hurrying, she took care to close the door of Rance’s room behind her without slamming it.

Now that Sill couldn't listen in, there was Rance and the one busying himself in the kitchen. He almost second-guessed the decision to get rid of Sill—at least he knew how to act around her. After last night, he didn’t know what to feel about the other man still living in his house. But far be it for him to spend the rest of the day sulking. When Rance was upset, he’d get rid of the problem! That’s just the kind of hero he was!

With Saber’s red jacket in hand, he marched towards the kitchen. The smell of breakfast wafted towards him—it got his stomach rumbling instantaneously. The scrape of a metal spatula against a pan, the sizzle of ingredients falling against burning metal, and the off-tune hum of someone trying to copy the commercial they saw a few days ago all greeted Rance when he took his first step into the room and leaned against the countertop.

The intimidating figure that stood on the deadly battlefields of the Holy Grail War was currently cooking omelette rice in a jumbo-sized version of the frilly pink apron he always saw Sill wearing when preparing meals and potions. He seemed more at ease from afar, but the moment Rance took one more step closer, he could see the other’s shoulders tense. 

What nerve!!

“Oi, you almost made me thought you disappeared after all!” Balling up Rick’s jacket, he prepared to throw it right at Rick’s back.

“I’m almost done here…so please hold on just a moment.” He turned off the stove and set the pan and cooking utensils aside in the sink. But as soon as his golden eyes met Rance’s, he began looking between his Master, who was on the verge of attacking, and the three lavishly-decorated omelette rice dishes that would surely be ruined if a scuffle started then and there. 

Rance didn’t wait for him to make a decision, and threw the jacket at its owner. After seeing that he caught it—albeit with an odd, panicked sort of noise—he crossed his arms. “It’d be a pain to have you go after all the effort I put into keeping you here.” 

“It wasn’t my intention to worry you. I just thought that Sill needed help…”

Watching how Rick looked everywhere else but directly back at him, he also realized that the Servant could’ve just let his jacket dematerialize like the rest of his battle gear. Instead, Rick began folding it up properly and fiddled with the seams or collar every now and then. Sheesh, he was even worse than before.

“I’m only gonna say this once, Rick.”

With the way Rick’s eyes widened, it was as if something stabbed him. Having this sort of sway on Rick just by saying his name made a smirk creep up on Rance’s face. 

“I’ll let this slide if…” Rance took a step forward, and his toothy grin grew wider when Rick didn’t step back like usual.

“…and only if…” Rance then jabbed his finger into Rick’s chest. That frilly apron looked hilarious—he was going to have to grab pictures of him in it as soon as he could.  
“…you obey my order from last night.” 

This time, there was no hesitation or anxiety surrounding his response. Rick took a definitive step back—partly to avoid having to look down at Rance so much—and smiled confidently as he raised his right fist and placed the side of it over his heart. 

“I, Rick Addison, General of the Leazish Red Army, promise to stay by your side henceforward, Rance.” 

He’d made the very same declaration at the very beginning of this Holy Grail War, promising to bring Rance victory, to not fail him. But only as a Saber. He’d accepted his fate as a tool to win the war if it meant facing stronger opponents. But as Rick, just the simple request of staying with him filled invigorated him possibly more than the thrill of testing himself. If it meant continuing to stay Rance’s companion, then he was ready to face anything. He’d do it, he was sure.

“…Pfff…” Rance’s features twisted up, and Rick barely had any time to ask what was wrong before Rance broke out in a laughing fit. “PFFFF….G-GAAHAHAHAHAHA!! You can’t just say things at me when wearing that…!! How am I supposed to take you seriously at all!!? C’mon…the jacket looks way cooler anyway…!! Put it back on! You’re done cooking already, right?”

Rick’s shoulders, previously held upright in the posture expected of a knight, consequently slumped with the confirmation—that as devoted as he was, it didn’t change his Master’s…Rance’s personality. But that was alright. It was a small price to pay, for someone so fearless and utterly undaunted. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
